Never Ending Nightmares
by Brookii
Summary: I might show you a sweet dream. I might show you a never-ending nightmare. Read and find out.
1. Midnight Breeze

Hanabusa Aidou's hair rustled in the midnight breeze as he closed his bright blue eyes regretfully.

_She won't remember you, and there's no need to bring up the history you shared with that girl._

He put his head in his hands. Why was this happening?

_She'll arrive at Cross Academy tomorrow. I hope you will be polite and courteous, and treat her like you would treat any other student._

He opened his eyes and gazed ahead into the dark air. His blonde hair was battered by moonlight. Any moment she would be here… any moment soon…

The black, velvet sky arched over fresh green hills, which were being lightly coated with cold, cold ice…

_Pretend that you've never met her before.  
>Because, really, in her eyes, you've never met here before.<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>I'll show you a sweet dream next night.


	2. Topaz Eyes

Topaz eyes are rimmed with thick, dark lashes, unblinking, just wide with shock.

"_Aidou… how could you let them do this to me?"_

Her voice echoes across the lonely hall. Her sweet, calm voice reminds him of honey and saltwater… the long blissful hours that they spent together…

"_I never meant for this…"_

Her eyes close.

"_Goodbye, Aidou."  
>"I hope you realise what you've done…"<em>

* * *

><p>The summer air is intoxicating.<p>

Rima and Shiki shelter from the sunlight underneath a parasol. They've been warned that if they got sunburnt, they wouldn't be able to continue modelling until their burnt skin heals.

Akatsuki and Ruka huddle underneath a canopy to protect them from the harsh sun.

Ichijo sits cross-legged underneath the awning, reading another comic book.

_Not another one._

Kaname is talking to Yuki, risking himself in the sun, though his pure blood protects him.

Aidou lies outstretched in the sunlight, eyes shut, hoping he will burn to a crisp…

Then a beautiful girl with golden curls, almost down to her waist, steps into the shadows.

"So, this is the famous Night Class of Cross Academy?" she asks. "Not bad," she adds with a smile.

Aidou blinks.

_Long time,  
>No see.<em>

Then she stares at Aidou, not at him, right through him, with glittery topaz eyes.

_Don't you recognise me?_

He sighs.

_No, you don't._

* * *

><p>I'll show you a sweet dream next night<p> 


	3. Tomorrow's Princess

"Hanabusa-sama! Hanabusa sama!"

Hanabusa Aidou turns around. Standing in front of him is a girl with short, curly golden locks and wide topaz eyes.

He chuckled in amusement. "Ashita… hi… what is with this 'sama' business? I told you to stop that – we're both equal."

She shook her head. "No we aren't. Daddy said that I'm weak."

"Your Daddy is wrong. You are the strongest little girl in the world, trust me."

The eight-year-old smiled up at the ten-year-old.

"Don't be silly. I'm not as brave as you are."

He bends down and hugs her, lifting her up in the air.

"Your my cousin… that makes us the exact same."

_Cousinly love._

_Beautiful cousins._

_Cuddling._

_Happy._

_Friendship._

_Incest._

_Bloodlust._

_Beauty._

_Friendship, incest, bloodlust, beauty._

"I love you, Hanabusa… san.

He smiles slightly again, to himself. "I love you too, Ashita-chan."

_Ashita-hime, _he corrects himself happily.

_Ashita-hime…_

_Tomorrow's Princess._

I'll show you a sweet dream next night.


	4. Hidden Past

"Hey," Aidou looked at the new girl. She was extremely beautiful, more beautiful than he had last seen her.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Ashita," she said with a smile, giving him the name he already knew and recited like a speech.

"I'm Hanabusa Aidou," he said, as much as it hurt him to re-introduce himself.

She rubbed her topaz eyes. "I'm so tired… I barely got any sleep last night. My room-mate kept me up."

Hanabusa laughed. He couldn't help it… complaining was just typical Ashita.

"What?" she asked with a meek smile of complete innocence and bubble-gum-pink lips.

"Nothing," he said. He wished he could tell her… why had he let them do this to her? _Why?_

He knew it had to be painful for Akatsuki too; she was his little sister. But the difference was simply that Hanabusa harboured a painful, taboo love for her. He knew that Akatsuki was aware of this and totally disproved of it but never said anything. He knew that it wouldn't get easier.

Every day, it would be harder for him. But he would make her fall in love with him again.

He would make her.

* * *

><p><em>In the dead of the night, he heard a slight whimpering sound. He knew it was Ashita. He got out of bed and followed the sound.<em>

_He could see Ashita through the crack of the door. She was in the lounge-room with his Uncle, Ashita and Akatsuki's father, and his own father._

"_Ashita, you must marry Kito. You must," his Uncle Rayo spat._

"_No! NO! I want to marry Hanabusa, he said we'd marry and we will!" the little girl demanded._

"_Incest. Only purebloods may act in such a manner and be forgiven. You cannot marry your cousin, Ashita, don't be stupid."_

"_I love Hanabusa."_

"_Stop it! You are to marry him and that is final!"_

_Hanabusa rushed in. "She's twelve! You can't make her get married!" he shouted, hugging his little, younger cousin to his chest._

"_Yes, we can. And, you shall be punished for telling her you will be married._

"_We will be! You'll see!" Hanabusa shouted back._

"_No, we won't. And neither will you. We should punish you too… it seems you have had some secret relationship behind our backs?"_

"_No, we haven't! But… but we love eachother! Don't you know what love is?"_

_With a look of sharp disappointment from his father and sheer anger for his uncle, his uncle replied, "Idiot. I know exactly what we'll do. If you like the idea of love so much, we'll get rid of all the love you ever had."_

_All of our love._

_Gone._

"_No!" Ashita screamed. "Even if you tried, I could never forget Hanabusa! Never!"_

* * *

><p><em>Yes, you can.<em>

_You did._

* * *

><p>I'll show you a sweet dream next night.<p> 


End file.
